


Jude's Birthday

by emetoandotherthings



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Illnesses, M/M, Sickfic, Vomiting, emeto, emeto fic, puke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emetoandotherthings/pseuds/emetoandotherthings
Summary: Prompt:  how bout a burpy and sick Jude at his birthday party, trying to get away from people and get Eden alone so he can make him feel better?Warning: Includes vomiting
Relationships: Jude/Eden
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Jude's Birthday

Eden had been planning Jude’s birthday party for at least a month. He’d been worried that all of their friends would have disappeared off home after the exams were finished, and he’d been badgering them to stay for an extra couple of days so they could celebrate having finished another year at university – and Jude’s birthday! Most of them had agreed to a potluck dinner, Eden had sold it as a “bring your own dish and bottle” kind of deal. Meaning that he didn’t need to panic to provide enough food for everyone coming, especially as he had his last exam on the morning of Jude’s birthday.

He’d woken up early, well aware that he couldn’t sleep in today, and he spent a good five minutes just watching Jude as he slept. Jude’s hair fell over his forehead in a gentle curl and his cheeks were tinged pink, he looked so peaceful and contented. Eventually Eden had to tear himself away from Jude’s side, finding his clothes and going to the bathroom to change so he wouldn’t disturb Jude. He was dressed and waiting in the kitchen for the kettle to boil when he saw Jude standing in the doorway, rubbing his face with his overlarge jumper sleeve.

“Happy birthday!” Eden exclaimed, crossing to him in two long strides so he could wrap his arms around his waist and kiss him. Jude leant into him, the warmth of their embrace made Eden not want to let him go. Jude still looked half asleep when Eden drew back but he smiled.

“Thank you,” Jude said. “How are you feeling about your exam?”

“I’m looking forwards to it being done so I can come home and spend time with you,” Eden kissed Jude’s forehead. “What are you going to do this morning?”

“Hmmmm….” Jude sounded like he was thinking hard about this. “I’m going to go back to bed.”

“Fair enough,” Eden laughed. “Is there anything you’d like me to get for tonight? Any drink or…?”

“Just you…” Jude said, and stretched up to kiss Eden again.

People started arriving at Jude and Eden’s flat just after 5 o’clock, bringing with them what Eden considered was an obscene amount of food and drink. Eppie had brought a pavlova, Leyton and Alba had brought a vegetarian lasagna (which was entirely of Leyton’s making) and the biggest jug of fruit punch Eden had ever seen (which was entirely of Alba’s making!). One of the guys on Jude’s course, Omar had brought two of the best smelling curries ever, and his girlfriend had made chapatti and naan bread to go along with it. By twenty past the living room was pretty much full – with all the seats occupied and a group sitting on the floor; Eden had made sure that everyone had food and had a drink, before he went to find Jude.

“Jude?” Eden pushed open the door to Jude’s bedroom, there was a scramble of movement and Jude appeared to be looking into his mirror sorting his hair. “You coming through? There’s quite a few people arrived already – you _need_ to try the curry that Omar has brought!”

“Yeah, I’ll be through in just a second!” Jude said, restyling the front of his hair repeatedly until he heard his bedroom door close. Then he leant his hands on the desk and hung his head slightly; he was just totally drained of energy and off colour, his stomach felt a bit unsettled and really the last thing he wanted right now was a massive birthday party. All he wanted was to curl up next to Eden and snuggle. But he just had to grin and bear it – he could do it, he’d just avoid the rich, heavily spiced food and not have any alcohol and it’d all be fine.

“Jude!” The chorus rang out as Jude entered the living room, a massive grin on his face, and was instantly beckoned over by Omar, Elayna, Alba and Leyton who were sitting in one of the corners. Eden appeared a minute later, bringing a plastic plate with what seemed like a mountain of food on it.

“I thought I’d just put a little bit of everything on it for you, and you can try everything that everyone’s brought!” Eden said, smiling at him as he placed it down in front of him and gave him some cutlery.

“Thanks,” Jude swallowed hard, he knew that Eden was just trying to be helpful but now his stomach felt even more burbly inside him as he picked up the fork and tried to force some food down his throat.

He’d somehow managed to get away with only eating half of what was on his plate, using the excuse that he was wanting to save himself for dessert – while being well aware that he was only shifting his problems to later – and despite the mild discomfort in his abdomen he’d managed to involve himself in the conversation. He’d spoken to everyone who was packed into the living room at least once, the person he’d had the least conversation time with, ironically, was Eden.

But now it was twenty five to nine, and his stomach was beginning to rebel again. Three times he’d have to swallow down a rising bubble of air from his stomach, but every time he did so, his belly appeared to become more inflamed and angry at this treatment. He tried to sip slowly at his drink every time he felt his stomach lurch, but it was getting more and more difficult to hide the creeping sick feeling that was rising from his abdomen up into his chest and throat. He could be entirely mistaken, but he suspected that he’d caught a virus or something, that had been slowly working on him all day – it had started with the tiredness, and now had graduated to the gnawing unsettled sloshing in his stomach. He stood up, intent on going to get a glass of water to see if that would maybe help with the rising nausea, but he was hailed by another group of his friends who practically hauled him over to them to join in their berating of a particular education lecturer.

He glanced around the room, but couldn’t see Eden anywhere, and that was who he really wanted right now. He was sure that Eden would be sympathetic to him, he’d know what to do – and he’d make him feel better. He tried to hide how he was feeling from Michael and Emily, two of his classmates, until he was aware of a belch bubbling up his throat and it reached his mouth before he could stop it, trying to hide it as a peculiar cough, he was pretty sure he’d been twigged.

“Sorry, excuse me – I’m just going to get a drink,” Jude said, holding up his glass and managing to force his way out of the room without being waylaid any more.

Eden was in the kitchen, cleaning up some of the bowls and plates that had been used to display the masses of food. Eppie and Darian were also in the kitchen, putting more food onto their plastic plates; Jude crossed to the sink and turned the tap on, running it in the pretence of waiting for the water to run cold, but really he wanted to try and get Eden on his own. He filled his glass of water and turned round, leaning against the edge of the counter and took a few small sips. Jude’s eyes watched Eppie as she put the spoon back into a dish of pasta, he hoped that was all she was putting on her plate and that they’d go back to the living room. Even the sight of all the food laid out on their kitchen table was making his stomach do somersaults inside him; the nauseated feeling was rapidly increasing and his mouth seemed to be over salivating. What seemed like a lifetime later, Eppie and Darian left the kitchen; finally Jude was alone with Eden.

“Eden?” He began and he heard the tremble in his own voice.

“You alright Jude?” Eden asked lightly, he was dumping some of the used plastic plates into a black bin liner. Jude placed his glass of water down and walked over to hug Eden; Eden was a little taken aback by this sudden clinginess – especially as Jude nuzzled his head into the crook of Eden’s shoulder. “Jude?” Eden’s voice had changed as he put his arms firmly around Jude’s back.

“ _Hic – BbbbrrrrRAAP!”_ The burp broke forth out of Jude before he could stop it, he felt embarrassed but the ill feeling in his belly suddenly felt a lot worse.

“Jude?” Eden’s hands had gripped Jude’s shoulder, pulling him away from their embrace so that he could look into his face. “What’s up?”

“I’m sorry,” Jude said softly, his free hand was resting on his stomach and his face was draining of all colour.

“What for?”

“I – I don’t feel well…” Jude admitted. “ _BuuuUURRP!”_

“Oh Jude,” Eden gave him a quick hug again, then pressed his hand onto Jude’s forehead. “How long have you been feeling unwell?”

“Most of the – _hic_ – day…” Jude said, he could feel another burp travelling up his throat.

“Are you feeling sick?” Jude nodded slowly, waiting for the next burp to arrive – but instead a splash of bitter liquid hit the back of his mouth and he clamped one hand to his mouth.

Eden’s reactions were like lightening, he grabbed the black bin liner he’d been using to clear away plates and opened it up, just as Jude doubled over and a single heave brought up a gurgling wave of vomit. Eden held the bag as Jude retched into the bag a few times before straightening up slightly; his face was sheet white and sweat seemed to be dripping from his forehead like water pouring through a fountain.

“Oh babe…” Eden pushed aside Jude’s fringe, which was sticking to his forehead.

“I think I’ve caught a bug…” Jude whispered, the whole world felt like it was pitching and swaying around him and he really needed to lie down.

“I think you should go to bed…” Eden said.

“But everyone –“ Jude started but Eden was shaking his head.

“You go to bed, I’ll deal with everyone else,” Eden insisted. “Give me ten minutes and I’ll be with you to look after you.”

“I’m so sorry…”

“Look, _I’m_ sorry for not realising you weren’t feeling great,” Eden said, giving Jude’s hand a quick squeeze, then he opened the cupboard under the sink and produced an old basin. “I think you should take this with you, just in case.” Jude nodded and accepted the basin with trembling hands. “On you go.”

Jude’s legs were struggling to keep his weight; he had to make it to his bedroom as quickly as possible and he just prayed that there was no one in the hallway that would see him. He moved fast, wobbling slightly on his feet, as he pulled open the kitchen door and almost ran across the hallway and shoved his bedroom door open with his shoulder. He had only just sat on the edge of his bed when another burp rolled out of him:

“ _Buuuu-huuuuRRRRLLP!”_ Jude took a deep breath in, gripping the edges of the basin that Eden had given him before his stomach flipped again and suddenly his mouth was full of warm sick which poured from his mouth into the basin. He could feel the muscles in his stomach tensing painfully as another heave gripped him, and more puke splashed into the container. As soon as he felt like that wave was over he placed the basin onto the floor, he couldn’t bear to be looking at it, then lay on his side above the covers on his bed. He closed his eyes, still swallowing rapidly as his belly was turning over inside him; he felt like the room was on fire, he was so warm and just wanted to go to sleep. He didn’t even hear Eden entering his bedroom; he opened his eyes as a cool palm pressed against his forehead, Jude hissed at the coldness.

“Oh Jude…” Eden sighed, he looked worried. “I’ve sent everyone away… Can I get you anything?” Jude shook his head minutely, closing his eyes again.

“I… I threw up again,” Jude told Eden, he was well aware that he would need to puke again at some point – probably imminently – and it would be better if the basin was empty.

“I’ll empty the basin for you, and bring your water…” Eden stroked his forehead gently. “I’m sorry you’re feeling so rubbish on your birthday.”

“Can’t be helped…” Jude whispered, he was trying to relax into the bed so that he could go to sleep – desperate for some relief from the swaying, pitching feeling in his belly.

“You try and get some rest now, and I’ll be back in a minute,” Eden soothed, “I’ll make sure you’re okay.”


End file.
